


I'm a survivor, but I'm tired

by Totallynotawitch



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gen, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotawitch/pseuds/Totallynotawitch
Summary: Clark once told her that Kryptonians live longer than humans. Kara didn't want to believe him, but occurrence after occurrence, it seems like she might have to.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers & Barry Allen, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Gary Green, Kara Danvers & Iris West, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	I'm a survivor, but I'm tired

She’s survived a lot. It’s written in her blood, survival. When she was a kid, krypton exploded and she was one of the few left to tell it’s stories. No matter what happens to National City she’s still there, protecting it and helping its citizens. 

On Earth, she has superpowers. Kara can fly, breathe fire or ice, has super strength and impenetrable skin, and so much more. It’s overwhelming at first, to have so much power, but no control over it. She thrives though, she survives and lives on. 

The entire world ends.

It’s quiet. 

Kara lives. 

She wishes she didn’t.

For three months she keeps busy. Trains with Sara (going easy of course) telling Kate stories, meditates with J’onn. When Barry is still in the vanishing point, she curls up to him. He’s a speedster so he runs warm, and it’s comforting. He’s almost practically mute now, but occasionally he’ll tell her something nice or funny or observant. When he goes something of hers goes with him.

Oliver shows up and she feels pain. Unrelenting horrible all-consuming pain. It should’ve been her. Why is it never her? He comes bearing good news, a way to save everyone. For once, surviving doesn’t feel like a curse. 

Kara feels guilty when she prefers the new Earth to her old one. Life’s easier now, she can turn on the news to get a general idea of how her friends are doing, hell she can fly over. She’s on a group chat with the other reporters like the CC Citizen and she can visit Kate whenever she wants to. 

She relishes those moments with Kate. It’s funny to fly over and visit, scaring the daylights out of her. She’s a bit new to the whole superhero thing, so Kara sometimes gives her tips to avoid common pitfalls that happen to befall every other hero (besides the legends) she’s met. In the end it seems for naught.

Kate is reported dead.

All the heroes are scrambling for a solution, looking for a way to fix this. It’s not easy considering Kara has learned she also can’t change in front of a reflective surface lest she wants Iris to watch her change, but she manages. Kara survives it’s what she’s always done. She’s starting to think it’s all she can do. 

They get Kate back and they're happy for a while. She remembers something Kal told her, Kryptonians live longer than humans, but she brushes that thought away. How true can it be anyways?

When she and Kate get married, they live in Gotham. Kara can easily fly to National City when need be and Alex and Nia seem to have it under control anyways.

Growing older is fun. She and Kate only adopt Parker, but that’s enough for either of them. With the extra time, they can travel the world, be the fun aunt and drunk aunt, life is nice. On spare days she goes to Central City to visit, Team Flash and their kids. She and Barry watch musicals while she and Iris gossip over celebrities and watch comedies together. Nora is nice, she’s just like her father. Over in Star City, Mia’s a firecracker. William’s a jaded teen. Drinks are shared between Dinah and Laurel and her, but she has tea with Felicity. Kara can’t wait to see what the next generation is like. 

The breaching devices Cisco made are never handier than when all of them reach their 60′s. (Felicity and Constantine don’t make it to their 60′s. Felicity rejoins Oliver at 59 and lung cancer takes Constantine at 52) The funerals were nice. Then there’s a funeral for Joe then Ralph then Caitlyn. Cat Grant is the first one out of anyone on Team Supergirl to die, then Maggie, and Brainy. It’s unsettling how normal it seems. She mourns yes, but as Clark said, Kryptonians live longer than humans. This was to be expected.

Kara holds onto those she has left. When she’s seventy-five (relatively this is discounting the years she was in the phantom zone) all the original team arrow members have passed. Gary says they’re doing well, apparently, he can talk to ghosts. 

When she hits seventy-nine almost everyone she knows has died. 

It turns out liver poisoning is what finally buries Sara six feet under. Kara is surprised at the normalcy of it. 

She can count on her fingers those she has left (not counting her nieces and nephews) Barry, Iris, Alex, Kate, Clark, J’onn, and Gary. Gary tells good stories and can do nice tricks. Apparently he accidentally took a limber spell once when he meant to take a fireproof spell once in his late sixties which is how he got the scar on his right hip and is so well limber in his old age. 

Barry and Iris go next. In their sleep, Barry spooning Iris, protecting her. The coroner tells Kara that Iris died first then Barry’s heartbeat picked up before finally giving out. She likes to think that Barry realized he was done running after Iris passed, she likes to think that they went up to heaven hand in hand. Kara cries at their funeral. She thought she had more time with Barry. The tributes to Pulitzer prize winner Iris West-Allen makes her smile. 

Kara becomes more attentive towards Kate and Alex. She fears the day when they leave too. (and they will because Kara survives, she always does.)

In her free time, she and Clark train the newest generation of heroes. She may not understand technology, but she can still fight and her morals still hold true after all these years. 

Clark dies next. Sacrificing himself for the world. The world mourns superman. Kara mourns Kal-el. She makes sure he’s buried in the baby blanket he was wrapped in when he was sent to earth. His last words ring in her ear, thank you for protecting me. She wonders if she really did protect her baby cousin. 

Kara steps back from her duties with the new heroes. There’s no bad blood, it’s just, she has so little family left, she wants to hold onto them for as long as she can. 

Kate goes in her sleep. The minute the body next to her is cold, Kara wakes up. Life seems slightly duller after that. While in mourning, she makes the statements and divides up Kate’s money. Night’s are cold. She remembers when Kate was gone, but she remembers that time she smushed ice cream in her face, took her flying, admired her in a pretty dress. Nightly, she goes onto her balcony and whispers, Patience my love. Kara has survived a lot, she knows she won’t be biting the bullet anytime soon. 

Kara thinks Alex’s death might hurt the most. She had hit her head, and there was no saving her. Kara held her as she slowly passed away, singing old Kryptonian lullabies to her. Her and J’onn cry at the funeral. For once, she accepts Gary’s offer to speak to the dead. It’s healing. Gary dies exactly 6 months after Alex. She’s thankful for his friendship in their old age. Because of him, she’s been able to get peace after her family's passings. She is sad to see him go.

Her loved ones' words ring in her ear. We are fine, take your time love. Keep an eye on the kids for us. We love you. 

She keeps her promise. Every morning she puts on her supergirl suit and helps the next generation. She thinks she looks silly in her old supergirl outfit with her silver hair and wrinkles, but the kids look at her like she’s a badass. Kara gives them tips on how to be a hero through stories she tells of her misadventures with her friends, their ancestors. It’s vague and if she were the one listening she’d be pissed, but this method is hilarious. Anyways, it cultivates patience, long attention spans, and critical thinking. Her method works. J’onn is impressed. He dies on a Sunday. Three days before the new recruits’, her family’s first end of the world. 

All her life, Kara Zor-el has survived. Survived heartbreak, death, the end of the freaking world. Now at her like fifteenth end of the world, she knows it’s time. She wishes her descendants (ish great-nieces and great-nephews potato potato) good luck and sacrifices herself for them. The heavens whisper to her, warrior you are finally done fighting and now she’s at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gary is the wizard, Constantine would not have survived long enough to be the wizard.


End file.
